


goodbye, goodbye

by teadominusrex



Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, by writing even more agnst, i'm just out here trying cope :)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21815743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teadominusrex/pseuds/teadominusrex
Summary: Hey Jack, it’s Sammy.Shredded newspaper litters the floor as Jack Wright sits on a bed with a red comforter.I mean obviously it’s me who else would it be.The tape recorder hums softly under Sammy’s voice, and Jack feels another sob build in his chest. The other two tapes, labeled “Lily” and “Ben” in Sammy’s untidy scrawl are still in the shoe box at his feet.
Relationships: Sammy Stevens/Jack Wright
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	goodbye, goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> I cope by writing sad shit 
> 
> Sammy left some tapes behind for Jack, Lily and Ben, here's part one
> 
> No beta we die like men

Hey Jack, it’s Sammy. 

_ Shredded newspaper litters the floor as Jack Wright sits on a bed with a red comforter.  _

I mean obviously it’s me who else would it be.

_ The tape recorder hums softly under Sammy’s voice, and Jack feels another sob build in his chest. The other two tapes, labeled “Lily” and “Ben” in Sammy’s untidy scrawl are still in the shoe box at his feet _ .

There’s so much I wanted to say to you, that I needed to say to you and I’m sorry I never got the chance in person. 

I’m sorry, first of all. I’m so, so sorry it took so long, that were hurting and I couldn’t do anything. I’m sorry I didn’t believe and I’m sorry we never got married or had the life we always dreamed of. 

I’m sorry I’m not there with you.

I miss you, so so much. So much it hurts. 

I don’t know how much Lily, Ben, and Emily told you. If you what happened, why I can’t be there with you. Don’t be mad at them, okay? It’s not their fault, I’ve already made up my mind that if it comes down to it I… I can’t let anyone else get hurt. It has to be me, and I know what you’d say. You’d tell me what an idiot I am, and you’d be right.

But baby, if it brings you home, I die for you a thousand times. The world needs you more than it needs me.

So if you’re going to be pissed at anyone, be pissed at me okay?

And listen, Jack, don’t try to bring me home. I don’t think it’s possible for after I open the Devil’s doorstep, and I don’t want anyone to get hurt trying. 

And I know you. I know you think you can save everyone, I know you always thought you could save me. And you did, I wouldn’t have made it this far without you, you saved my life again and again and again.

But not this time darling.

Not this time.

But it’s not your fault, so don’t go blaming yourself. You made my life worthwhile, Jack Wright. And was never as good to you as a should have been but I can make it up to you. You gave me my life Jack, I’m just giving it back.

Listen to Lily, you should both leave King Falls, start Wright On properly again. We should have never left, maybe things would be different. Maybe…

I’m rambling, aren’t I? 

You’ll survive this, you were always the strong one. 

I love you Jack. I love you so much. 

I'm sorry I didn't say a proper goodbye


End file.
